Crimson Star
by XxXAmyLeeForeverXxX
Summary: Rose Heartfilia and Natsu never got along, and when they have an all out fight, she leaves the guild. Who will she meet along her journey, New friends? Or old ones? As a dangerous power threatens Fiore will Natsu and Rose team up, Or will they be the reason it all ends? And who will be the one by Rose's side, when the time comes? Laxus x OC x Natsu. (Sorry for bad summary) AU!


Hello! I am back. Sorry for not updating OtOs and my other story. Anyway, this is gonna be my main story that I focus on now, as it took me ages to type it up, and I need SOMETHING to do whilst waiting for Fairy Tail to come back :'( Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I will post backstories for the OC's later on, and I might post and author note later on, explaining some changes to my account, depending on wether certain people agree with my idea. I'm asking them today. Anyway, Enjoy! I made it extra long for you guys! :D

* * *

I sighed, and looked up at the tall building I had once called my home. _What are you doing here Rose?_ I asked myself. Fairy Tail. The strongest guild I knew of. And I was a part of it. For now. I looked and saw my friend Mira standing in the doorway, smiling at me. I smiled, and waved back. I hadn't seen her in such a long time, to see a friendly face made me happy. I sighed then, and headed in the direction of the train station. I had no idea where I intended to go, just that I had to go. I couldn't stay here anymore. Don't ask me why. I had no clue. But something big was about to happen. I needed to consult Carla, just...not right now..

I continued walking, not paying attention to where I was going. I dreaded thinking about the train. I had terrible motion sickness, and the Train service was not amazing. I could of course, NOT take the train, but I didn't want to bother Mika about it. Suddenly, I collided with something. Or someone. I cringed, and stepped away, blushing.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" I said. I got a better look at her now. She was quite short, with black hair that was styled in a way that reminded me of Mira. She had light blue eyes, a nice, baby blue, like the clear skies. She was wearing a white dress, with a green top underneath. She had knitted trousers and a fluffy pink cardigan on. She wore black ankle boots. Her expression seemed angry. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING IDIOT!" She yelled. I took a step back in surprise, and felt anger swell up inside me. Bitch yelling at me. "Jeez, I said sorry!" Honestly, people these days! I began to walk away, my long hair whipping over my shoulder. I took a deep breath. I got emotional too quickly, something I NEEDED to fix. Soon.

"Wait! T-that mark! Y-you're in Fairy Tail, aren't you?"

I stopped, and considered running away for a moment, then half turned to face her.

"Well, yes. Kind of. I guess. I'm not staying. I just...haven't...officially, left. Yet" I said hesitantly, unsure of myself.

She gasped. "Why would you leave? Fairy Tail is one of the strongest guilds in Fiore right now, isn't it?"

I sighed. People like this really got on my nerves. "Yeah. It is. What's your point?" I already didn't like her much.

"WOW! You must be really strong to get into such an amazing guild" She said, plonking down onto a nearby bench, looking at me with big eyes. I groaned. _Just let me GO! I hate people who think that about Fairy Tail. They are so annoying. Like Jason._

"Idiot! Fairy Tail doesn't take you in just because you're strong. I know some people in Fairy Tail who are horribly weak, no offence to them of course though. Fairy Tail takes you in no matter who or what you are, as long as you have heart. And a good amount of disregard for the rules and The Magic Council" I said coldly, my voice turning soft towards the end. I smiled. I may not enjoy it there much, but it's still my guild. For now anyway. I hate people stereotyping the guild just because of a few super strong people like, Erza or Natsu or heck, even Mira.

"Oh, wow! Tell me more. About the people, and the magic types and the atmosphere and everything and WOW you're in Fairy Tail!" She said happily. I sighed, and sat down.

The sun was setting and it painted the sky beautiful crimsons, golds, and purple. It was nice to just to sit, and watch the dust dance in the air, while I sat, basking in the glow of one of the most beautiful sunset I had seen yet. She tapped me on the shoulder, distracting me from my thoughts. I had calmed down a lot during my short period of peace.

"Well, I was only about 7 or 8 when I joined, so I don't know what it was like before, but the people are really...interesting...I guess" I looked down sadly. "There are loads of different mages and magic types. We have 3 or 4 Dragon Slayers, yeah wow big woop, a few Make Magic mages, all different kinds. They're great. It's all great. Although, they fight. A lot. All the time. We constantly have to rebuild something they broke. But it's a great guild." I said, smiling weakly.

She threw her hands up into the air and laughed. "Wow, It sounds so fun!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah... Fun" I responded. _If they include you in anything_, I thought to myself miserably.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Rose" I replied happily

"I'm Haruna. Sorry for being moody earlier, I am not very good with new people, you see." She held out her hand for me to shake.

I looked at it, unsure if I should take it or not. I'm not a very trusting person, but I shook it anyway.

"Me either"

"Rose, what magic do you have?" She asked, her expression turning serious. I bit my lip. Whenever I told people they always assumed I was crazy strong, or too good for them. I couldn't tell her about my ACTUAL magic that I had been born with, so I decided to tell her about the magic that I had learned, instead.

"Dragon Slayer Magic" I said hesitantly.

"OH WOW THAT'S SO COOL!" She exclaimed loudly. "I've always wondered how that magic works!"

I grimaced as she yelled, reminding me of Jason, who didn't seem to know what personal space or moral propriety were, but then I frowned at her.

"Wait, what do you mean 'How It Works'? It's magic. It does not work in any certain way! I think." I critiqued.

She thought for a moment, then replied. "Well, Yeah. I meant like, how you learn it."

"I was taught it"

She put her cat-eared hood up, and slipped her mittens on.

"By who?" She asked inquisitively.

I blushed again, my pale skin flushing red. "Marina. The Water Dragon"

She gaped. "WOW! A REAL PROPER DRAGON!" She yelled. People around us stopped and stared. I ducked, hiding my head so people wouldn't recognise me.

"Shush! People can hear you!" I whisper-shouted, my entire face now bright red from blushing.

"Oopsie!" She said. The people stopped looking and carried on with their daily errands, without a care in the world. "So, can you show me your magic?

"What, like, now?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, just someplace more quiet, ya know, less crowded" She said.

"Uh, sure. I know a place."

"Sweet! Let's go!" She said, jumping up.

I laughed happily. I got up and began walking, smiling.

* * *

Rose POV

* * *

About a half hour later, we reached a wide open clearing. The setting sun seemed to illuminate everything in the area, giving it a wonderful golden glow. In the background, we could hear birds chirping, squirrels rustling around in the canopy, a rushing sound of a nearby stream, and if we strained our ears, we could still hear the faint sounds of the city. I could smell the pollen in the air, the clear, fresh smell of the water, and the various scents of the animals, which of course, Haruna couldn't. The smells of this place reminded me of my home. My REAL home, far, FAR away from where I was now.

"Well, we're here!" I said, letting myself fall to the ground, then moving into a sitting position. I looked around, not seeing Haruna. I shrugged and lay back down, closing my eyes, and enjoying the nature. _This place is so similar to the park at home, just smaller...and not at home._ I thought to myself. Marina had once taken me home. From what I had been told, and remembered from my short time there, I was the daughter of a rich man and woman, who also had another daughter. It had turned out that I wasn't my fathers child, and he persuaded my mother to abandon me at a few days old. He left me in the woods, but Marina found me and took me in. 'He can be a cruel man, but he has some good in his heart' Is what Marina told me. I never believed it, because I doubted they were my real parents and either way who has good in their heart but abandons a baby? And whenever I saw that girl, my 'half sister' it didn't feel right. Both my 'parents' were blonde, and so was she, but my hair was purple. I thought maybe I got it from my real father but I didn't know who he was, so I just gave up on trying to figure out THAT mystery. I sighed. Marina had taken me there – my home, after I figured out that the people I was told were my parents, weren't. I had hoped to meet great people, but when I got there, there was nothing. Just an empty desert. It had been destroyed by a massive explosion, and I had long forgotten the name, and it was an extremely big historical event, but as it was on a continent far away from Fiore, I wasn't taught it at the school I had attended, after Marina left me. I wanted to go back there someday, maybe find out about it, or what caused the explosion, and other stuff.

At the sound of twigs cracking and footsteps I sat up, and looked around.

"Rose...I'm...here..." A faint voice called. Haruna.

I got up, and went over to the edge of the clearing, and saw Haruna slowly coming up the hill. I sighed, and jogged down 'till I reached her.

"You're so SLOW" I groaned after a few minutes.

"Sorry, I don't do a lot of climbing, and hiking and running" She said. I raised a brow at her.

"Hiking? This hill is tiny!" I said, laughing. Then I turned my face serious. "But seriously, you're killing me here."

"Sorry..."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed her wrists, pulled them over my neck, as though I was giving her a piggy back, and ran back up to the clearing.

"Wow, okay, well that was fun, let's not do that again eh?" She said sarcastically, rubbing her wrists. I giggled.

"Don't be so slow" I teased.

"Don't be so fast" She shot back.

"Get into shape" I threw back, grinning smugly. You couldn't tell someone to get out of shape.

She rolled her eyes now.

"So what magic do YOU have?" I asked, just realising she hadn't mentioned it. She looked at me, and winked. Oh, how I hate the accursed wink.

I got into a battle stance, crouching low over the ground, ready to spring into action. She just moved her feet into a steadier position, but didn't really move.

I saw her move her mouth, getting ready to speak, and I sprung into action.

I ran up to her, still staying low, and roundhouse kicked her into a tree. I laughed a little. I hadn't fought in a while. She got up, and then came running towards me. "**_WHITE FURY!"_** She yelled. My vision suddenly became obscured by the raging storm, and a flurry of attacks hit me. I fell onto my knees, but managed to get up again. I then got an idea. I stood still for a minute. I listened to the howling wind, and searched for her scent. I closed my eyes, and ignored the attacks that were now repeatedly hitting me. It hurt like hell, but I couldn't fight what I couldn't see. My eyes snapped open as I caught the scent. I turned to my left quickly, looked carefully, then ran up to an obscured figure, which I really hoped was Haruna, and got ready to throw a punch.

"**_Water Dragon's Iron Fist!"_** I cried, and my fist connected with something soft. I heard a cry, and the storm vanished instantly. I looked down, lowering my fist, and saw 2 deep lines in the ground. I followed them for a while, and when I looked up, I saw Haruna, slumped against a tree. I held out my hand to her, and she looked up, smiling, with tears in her eyes.

"You ok?" I asked her. She nodded, and took my hand. I hauled her up. I froze, and looked towards the river, then burst out laughing. She looked at me curiously. I pointed to it, and she started to laugh as well.

"You...you...you froze...the river, what...about the..the fish?" I said laughing so hard, my sides ached.

"A-And...that f-frog" She replied breathlessly.

I looked to where she looked, and saw a frog, half in the water – or ice rather – and half in the air. It was waving around it's front arms around feebly. It was half stuck in the ice, and we couldn't help but laugh. I went over to it, and kneeled down by it. I put my hands around it, and poured some hot water around it, melting the ice. It looked at me for a moment, blinked a few times, ribbited, then hopped away across the stones that went across the river.

I looked behind me and saw Haruna doubled over on the ground laughing her head off. I realised just now, that I was freezing, and covered in cuts from the blades of ice that she sent flying towards me earlier. I could tell she was hurt from my attack as well, so I got an idea. I smiled, and walked back to her.

"C'mon. We gotta go" I told her.

She stopped laughing, and cocked her head.

"What? Go where?" She asked.

"To a place, far, far away" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Tell meeeee" She whined.

"You'll have to come and see-ee" I sang, and began to head down the hill, chuckling to myself as I heard Haruna calling at me to tell her where we were going and then telling me to slow down, as she stumbled down the path.

* * *

Haruna POV

* * *

"Cover your eyes"

"WHY?"

"Just do it"

"I don't wanna..."

"Just do it you wimp"

"Okay.."

I laughed at her and rolled my eyes. I didn't get what the big fuss was, I mean, what could be so important.

"Haruna! Your eyes are open" My friend sang.

"Rose, how will I see?" I asked her. I mean, DUH, I'll practically blind! I looked at her. I only noticed just now that her arms were covered with small, but reasonably deep cuts. _Did _**I **_do that? Wow. _She caught me looking at her arms, and spoke.

"What?" She asked, frowning and hiding her arms behind her back. _Was she ashamed that I cut her? I didn't mean to cut her THAT many times... _My stomach was really starting to ache now, that punch really hurt, but...no. I cannot be selfish. She's hurt worse than me.

"Your arms...?" I said, as though it was a question. Her expression went angry, but calm at the same time, as if she was trying to hide something, hide that she was angry...

"Yeah. What about them?" She said coldly.

"N-nothing, I just..." I trailed off. She looked pretty scary when she was like this.

"You just what?"

"Nothing, let's just go," I said and closed my eyes. "See, my eyes are closed now." I said nervously.

"Mhm" She put an arm around my shoulders and guided me into what I assumed was a large building. As soon as we walked in I was hit with a deafening noise, of chatter, bangs, explosions and even singing.

"Loud..." I said under the din. I longed to open my eyes. I could hear voices, and some seemed to be directed at me and Rose, and I could hear Rose talking to someone, seemingly annoyed.

"Hey, who's that?"

"A friend."

"She got a guy?"

"I don't know, but if you want to keep your woman and your teeth, I suggest you back off Wakaba!" She growled.

"Jeez" 'Wakaba' replied. I'm not sure if Rose heard but I could swear I heard him say "And she wonders why she is always alone" under his breath, but I didn't mention it to her. Wait, WHAT? WAKABA? HE'S IN FAIRY TAIL! I gasped, then heard Rose giggle. "Took you a while, eh?" I opened my eyes and gasped even more as all (most) of my kinky dreams came true.

"Welcome, to Fairy Tail" She said, smiling.

"Yayzers" I breathed. She looked at me.

"Yayzers?"

"It's a combination of YAY and Wowzers." I explained.

"Wowzers, isn't a word either, ya know"

"Yeah. I know" I smiled smugly.

"Stay" She commanded. I stayed put as she went over to the bar, spoke to someone, who then pointed her over to the request board. As Rose spoke to the person by the board, I looked around the massive hall. I could see...OHMYGOD FAIRY TAIL'S GUILD MASTER MAKAROV! I was so excited I started jiggling around in my seat. I looked closer, frowned slightly then continued to watch. Then I burst out laughing. He was having a drinking contest with 'Cana' The iron stomached drinker of Fairy Tail.

"WOW!" I whisper-shouted. A guy with a long, strange haircut, who was smoking a pipe came up to me. At the table behind him was a 30-40 year old man, with blue hair snickering.

"Hey, you got a big ass, little lady" He said. WHAT. THE FUCK?

"Even if she has one, you don't have to act like one" Someone teased from behind him. I peered over his shoulder and it was a short girl, with light purple hair and glasses. I think I remember her being called Laki, in an interview. He turned around.

"What, you wanna fight?" He asked her.

"WHAT THE HELL? I WAS PROTECTING HER DIGNITY WITH MY DARING CHARM!" She yelled at him. I giggled. "I'LL SEE YOU BLEED ALL OVER TOWN!" She continued.

"Smoke Rush!" He said nonchalantly. I then recognised the voice to be 'Wakaba' and groaned slightly. This guy sounds like a perv.

"Wood Make : Dam of bashful love!" She cried. I ducked behind the barrel I was sat on and heard Wakaba screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?" His voice faded away and I saw a hole in the roof. _O-kay..._ I saw Rose and someone else approaching, and Laki – I remembered her from the 289th issue of the weekly sorcerer, she had an interview - ran out of the guild chasing after Wakaba. I heard a loud shout, and saw THE Erza, yelling and chasing after her, and I began to giggle slightly, then sat up as Rose and a Little Girl appeared.

"Hey, Haruna, I'm back." She smiled and gestured to the little blue haired girl next to her. "Haruna, this is Wendy, Wendy this is Haruna" She said. She gave Wendy a small push, and then Wendy blushed heavily.

"H-Hi." Then she frowned and smiled. I looked at her and did the same. We both spoke at the same time.

"I know you!" Then we both giggled. Rose looked around for a minute, then turned to Wendy.

"Say, Wendy...?" She asked slowly

"Yes?"

"Where's Carla?" Wendy looked thoughtful for a moment, smiled, then replied.

"Well, I think she was with Lily and Happy last time I saw her... so you should probably ask Natsu" At the mention of his name Rose became visibly uncomfortable, and bit her lip. "O-Or Gajeel?" Wendy added quickly, though it sounded like a question. Rose cheered up. She nodded thanks, then went over to who I assumed was Gajeel.

"So, I haven't seen you in forever," I said, picking up the conversation.

"It was only a few months ago" She said, sitting down then blushing. "How is your mother?"

"Oh, she's almost completely healed thanks to you" I said sporting a big grin. I frowned at the sound of loud voices arguing. I listened in closer, as did Wendy.

"What business you got with Lily, weirdo? Any problem with him, you got with me" Said a man with long black hair and metal piercings on his face. I assumed this was Gajeel, as Rose was in front of him.

"Ugh, I don't have any business with Lily, all I'm saying is do you know where he is? Carla is with him and I need to talk to her!" Came Rose's annoyed reply. "And don't call me weirdo!"

"If you're lookin' for Lily that means you gotta have business with 'im, right? Or are you too good for him? He could beat you up in a second." He tossed back. "Anti-social Bitch." At this, Rose burst into laughter.

"Anti-social? Coming from YOU? HAHAHA" She jabbed at him. "And anyway, like I said, I'm not looking for him, I'm looking for Carla, who is WITH HIM!"

"Bitch. Go ask Wendy if you're lookin' for Carla"

"SHE SAID TO ASK YOU"

"WELL, NATSU'S CAT WAS THERE TOO! ASK HIM!"

"I AM NOT GOING TO TALK TO NATSU!" She screamed. Tears began running down her face, and she turned away running up to the second floor whilst she shouted "You Bastard!" The entire guild seemed to have stopped. Then I saw Mira and OHMYGOD Erza, heading upstairs glaring at him. He looked shocked for a second. I saw the Master watching disapprovingly. A guy with Green hair, wearing what looked like a very stifling outfit, and a sword, went up to Gajeel, punched him, "I'll deal with you later" He said, then went over to the Master, who nodded and he proceeded upstairs. Gajeel spat and muttered. "Bastard" Everyone except a girl with blonde hair and the guy I recognised to be Natsu, turned to face him. Some shook their heads, some tutted. A tall man with white hair – Elfman – walked up to him and explained something to him. Gajeel looked surprised, then kinda angry. "Well, how was I supposed to know THAT?" he asked. He got up, and walked out. Everyone stopped staring at him now, and just got on with whatever they were doing.

"Well..." I said awkwardly. "What was that all about?" I asked, feeling extremely confused.

"Um, I don't think I should tell you everything, Rose probably should, but...her and Natsu...don't really see...eye to eye. Or rather, he hates her guts, and she thinks he's an idiot" She said blushing.

"Why is he an idiot?"

"Because of his reason for hating her" Interrupted someone. I looked up, and saw Gray, a talented Ice Make Mage, who was well known for catching Velveno. I gasped slightly. He held out a hand to shake. "I'm Gray" He said.

I shook his hand and replied. "I'm Haruna" He looked up the stairs.

"You a friend of hers?" He asked.

"Kinda, we met earlier"

"If you are her friend you should really be careful what you say around her" He said, sitting down at our table. Wendy got up.

"Well, I have to go find Carla anyway, to convince her to let me take a job. Goodbye" And with that she left.

"I'll try my best to be nice around her" I said smiling.

"Good. She's had it rough" He replied, sadly.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not ENTIRELY clear on the story, cuz I hang around with Natsu and they tend to avoid each other but from what I get from Erza, and just asking Rose herself, it's about the Dragons, and that he upset her alot. Although, I've only heard her side, so it might seem biased."

I looked confused, and cocked my head slightly. Like an Owl. I love owls, they're so cute, with their fluffy wings, and cute little beaks and... What was I talking about again?

"See, when Natsu came here, he was kinda pissed that he wasn't the only Dragon Slayer. He was stupid when he was a kid, heck – we all were, but anyway. He kept on bugging her about Igneel, The Fire Dragon, thinking she knew where he was. He was hell-bent on finding Igneel, you see, but then when he found out she was the Water Dragon slayer, he assumed that because water puts out fire, he thought that her Dragon killed his one, and then I guess he kinda started bullying her. A lot. Erza always told him not to, but he still did. And then she became S-Class, and then he got REAL mad and beat her up. I was there. It was really fierce, as if he wanted to kill her. After she got out of Hospital, they stopped going near each other at all." He explained.

I gasped. "Seriously? That's horrible! Wait...HOSPITAL?" I shrieked.

He nodded. "That's why he's an idiot."

"But that's not even...it's just...he's just...ARGH! It's just stupid! It's petty jealousy mixed with stupidity!" I said angrily.

"That's Natsu for ya" He said. I frowned for a moment, peering behind him, and saw a blue haired woman looking at me angrily, mouthing something at me.

"Hey, is that your girlfriend?" I said pointing to her. "What's she doing?"

He looked behind him then jumped. "Juvia, what the hell? Can't you leave me alone for 5 minutes?" He asked.

"But Juvia worries that if she does, then one of Juvia's Love Rivals might steal you away from Juvia" She replied darkly, glaring at me.

"What?" We asked at the same time. We then both started laughing and Juvia growled at me. I took a step back and almost tripped over the bench I had been sitting on, but righted myself.

"Wow, OK, well, I'm not doing that again" I said laughing.

Juvia just looked at me, mouthed : Love Rival, then vanished. Behind me I heard someone approaching. I looked behind me, but didn't see anyone. I looked at Gray, and he coughed, motioning with his head to look down. I did, and saw the Master (THE ACTUAL FAIRY TAIL MASTER, OH MY WOW SHOCK FANGIRL MOMENT!) I squealed in happiness, and then bent down to his level.

"Can, I help you?" I asked politely, trying to hide my inner glee.

"You're Rose's friend, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Rose has asked if it would be okay if you joined the guild for a while? She said that she needs support now and stuff" My eyes lit up, and then I heard a clank of armour, and saw Erza pushing him away from me.

"I'm sorry, you have to excuse him. He is drunk. What Rose actually asked is if it would be OK if you stayed with her here right now? Just for a few days, if you didn't have plans of any sort." She said. I was dying inside as I was meeting one of my IDOLS AND JUST WOW ERZA SCARLET IS TALKING TO ME!

"Of course. I just travel around, so I never have plans." I replied.

"Well now, that's good. I'd also be extra supportive around now. She is receiving some bad news soon" She said gravely, then smiled at me. I frowned. Bad News? That sounds bad... _Well, __**DUH**__! It's BAD news for a reason._ Oh, shut up me. I stopped the oncoming argument inside my head and nodded. She smiled. Erza. Freaking. Scarlet, just smiled. At Me!

"She'll be coming down in a few moments, Freed just needs to deliver the bad news." She said softly. Gray looked at Erza knowingly. I saw them exchange glances.

"What? What is it?" I asked curiously. Gray just looked towards the second floor balcony, and smiled slightly.

"All hell is gonna break loose soon" He said. He looked around for the Master, and called him over.

"Yo, Gramps. C'mere!" The small man came over and sat up on the table.

"What do ya want?" He asked gruffly. At this moment, Erza stepped in instead.

"Master...Freed has to tell Rose" She said. He raised a brow.

"About what?" he asked, his voice still sounding rough, but tinted with curiosity.

"Freed has to tell Rose..." She trailed off nervously. _Was she scared? _I shrugged mentally, and then Gray finished her sentence for her. The Master was taking a swig out of his beer mug.

"About Laxus" Gray said quietly. At this moment Makarov spat out all his drink and his expression went from shock, to horror, to complete terror, to all three in the space of about 5 seconds.

"CRAP! HIDE ME!" He said, his eyes darting around looking for an escape route.

"You're screwed, Gramps." Said Gray, laughing.

"AHA! But, Freed has to tell her, so when her rampage starts, she'll take it out on him." He said cunningly. I froze, kinda not sure how to feel.

"And, how...is that good? Exactly...?" I asked him. He just looked at me.

"Girl, I'm 88 and drunk. How should I know?" He said, then left. I suddenly felt very tense. I looked to the guys, who seemed to be feeling the same way. Gray looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Who do you reckon she'll be mad at? Laxus or Gramps?" He asked.

"Master." Said Erza. It was at this point that a very pretty woman, with long golden brown hair, and a lovely green dress, walked over to use, accompanied by Mirajane and someone wearing large cushy clothing and a helmet. She interrupted us.

"Laxus" She said.

"Really? I think Master." Mirajane replied.

"She'll be mad at Laxus, and Gramps, but she'll be angriest at Laxus." Said the man.

"Bickslow is right. She'll take it as a betrayal." Said the pretty woman.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gray agreed.

"Am I the only one who is really confused right now?" I asked desperately. And then yet ANOTHER person came up to our now very large group of people. She grinned at me.

"Nope" She said cheerfully. She looked up at the balcony and started counting.

"Five, Four, Three...Two...aaaand ONE!"

As soon as she said one, I heard an almighty scream of rage, and froze.

"HE... THAT...THAT...THAT COMPLETE BASTARD!"

And then everything was quiet. I was confused. The Girl was smiling. And Master was running around spilling his beer, trying to hide.

"I'm so confused!" I said, sighing.

* * *

Did'ya like it? Was it SUGOI? Haha...no. It probably wasn't. But I don't mind. :) R&R


End file.
